Canción de Cuna
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Nessie ha empezado a sentir algo especial por Jacob y tras años de tragárselo, por fin decide decirle lo que siente por él. Sin embargo, las palabras no le alcanzan para decirle cuán intensos son sus sentimientos. ¿Una canción lo logrará? Nessie/Jacob


**Canción de Cuna  
Capítulo único**

Renéesme Cullen escudriñaba el silencio que se formaba a su alrededor, tratando de sopesar si sus padres podrían escucharla, tenía algo muy importante qué decirle esa noche a la persona que le gustaba y no quería ganarse una reprimenda por no estar dormida para ir al colegio al día siguiente, era de vital importancia que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba pasando en su habitación... o lo que iba a pasar. Tras esperar varios minutos con los relucientes ojos castaños captando cualquier cosa, se decidió a hablarle con la verdad a Jacob, que esperaba tumbado en su cama, y quizás medio dormido porque acaba de hacer una ronda nocturna alrededor de Forks. Abrió la boca un palmo, pero después la volvió a cerrar decepcionada ¿cómo se le dice a una persona que la amas sin sorprenderla? Jacob era lo que más quería en toda su vida -además de su familia-, él siempre había estado ahí para ella, desde que había nacido y durante los años que habían pasado juntos había aprendido a quererlo como a nadie, pero no sabía si él sentía igual... si su declaración era "Oh, Jake, te amo" y él no sentía por igual, quedaría como una tonta y no quería eso, tenía que ser sutil con las palabras y al mismo tiempo decirle cuán intensos eran esos sentimientos hacia él... pero sin que sus padres se enteraran de ello, cosa que era imposible, ambos tenían en oído muy fino, y además su padre podía leer su mente, lo que la imposibilitaba de cualquier manera, pues estaba segura que a esas alturas él ya sabría lo que tenía planeado, sólo esperaba que no irrumpiera en la habitación hasta que ella fuera rechazada o aceptada, para ahorrarle verguenzas.

"Bah... ya da igual" dijo en un tono de voz normal, haciendo que Jacob arrugara el ceño, pero sin abrir los ojos. "Jake... tengo que decirte algo" la voz le tembló incontrolablemente, pero Jacob seguía tranquilo, sólo murmuró un "Humm..." en respuesta, como diciéndole que la estaba escuchando, eso le dio más miedo aun a Renéesme, porque el parecía no tener mucho interés, o estar medio dormido y no saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Tomó valor y abrió la boca, en cuanto lo hizo una hermosa voz llenó el lugar y empezó a cantar una canción que ella misma había compuesto, en la cual describía todo lo que Jacob le hacía sentir.

**Bajo un cielo estrellado  
sujeta mi mano,  
que al país de los dulces  
te quiero llevar...  
Dime ¿por qué tus mejillas son  
tan rozagantes y de ése color?  
Imagino que es, de seguro es porque  
ahí dentro hay amor...  
Amor...**

Jacob se removió en la cama, aquella hermosa voz lograba llegarle al alma, pero no sabía ¿estaba soñando acaso? ¿o de dónde provenía esa hermosa voz? En alguna parte de su conciencia deseó despertar pero la fatiga producida de aquél día y de otros que había permanecido velando el sueño de Nessie le daban batalla y apenas lo mantenían conciente para escuchar la voz más hermosa y dulce, que no lograba más que acunarlo y hacerlo sentir con más fuerza una clase de amor que creía ya olvidado...

Renéesme notaba los cambios en la cara de Jake, primero de tener el entrecejo arrugado, había pasado a un estado de confusión y por último a una cara totalmente relajada y hermosa, como siempre le había gustado, con ese tono rojizo de piel brillando a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, cosa que le había infundido un tremendo valor para continuar su canción, ya sin importarle realmente si sus padres o alguien más de su familia la oía, sólo quería seguir hasta el final y saber qué sentía Jake por ella.

**¿Con qué sueñan las hadas?  
Yo sueño con una,  
¿jugarán escondite detrás  
de la luna? ¿Se enamoran  
las hadas? ¿Cómo se enamoran?  
¿Sentirán que se mecen  
sobre el bello mar?**

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó de pronto Bella al escuchar claramente la voz de su hija cantando. "¿No se supone que Renéesme estaría dormida?" se levantó del sofá enojada, seguida de la familia Cullen, que también se preguntaba qué hacía Renéesme despierta y se dirigió a la habitación de su niña, estaba por abrir la puerta, tenía la mano en el picaporte, cuando escuchó una segunda respiración en la habitación, una lenta y acompasada que reconoció como la de Jacob inmediatamente. Su furia fue en aumento ¿Su hija y Jacob solos en el cuarto? Los demás Cullen sonrieron a manera de apreciación, recordando cómo había sucedido algo similar cuando Jacob le había informado que se había imprimado de Nessie, así que empezaron las apuestas. "Diez millones a que lo mata" sonrió Emmet cuando Bella tomó el picaporte entre sus manos, estaba a punto de abrir, cuando la mano de Edward sobre la suya la detuvo. "Déjala, está enamorada, no puedes prohibirle algo que ya está predestinado" le dijo él, tomándola de la mano. "Predestinado como estuvo lo nuestro" le recordó una vez más y ella desistió de su intento, pero no se apartó ni un ápice, para poder escuchar con claridad lo que fuera a suceder.

**Dime ¿por qué eres tan tímido?  
Cuando eres tan dulce y mágico  
El brillo en tu mirar te hace tan especial  
Mi ángel del amor serás...  
Serás...  
¿Qué secretos ocultas?  
Quisiera saberlos,  
la magia que en ti guardas  
los revelará...**

Los Cullen sonrieron, y Jacob dentro del cuarto lo hizo por igual, si eso era un sueño, era lo más hermoso que había soñado jamás y no quería que terminara, quería corresponderle a Nessie, que le hablaba en sueños... quería, pero sabía que era sólo eso y nada más, por lo que su sonrisa se esfumó momentáneamente, dando paso a una mueca de dolor que no le agradó nada a la chiquilla ¿había dicho algo mal? ¿por qué Jacob no le decía nada y nisiquiera abría los ojos para verla? Su frustración se hizo evidente pero también su preocupación por el último gesto que se había formado en la cara de Jake, debía quitárselo pero no sabía cómo... su canción estaba a punto de terminar y él seguía sin darle señales de nada. Se inclinó más haia el, dejando que sus bucles cobrizos le hicieran cosquillas en el pecho al muchacho, apoyó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y lo recostó en sus piernas, pero ni aun así parecía reaccionar.

Su voz se quebró durante un segundo, cosa que hizo que Bella tratara de entrar una vez más a la habitación, pero siendo detenida por Edward como la primera vez, éste le dijo "Él está medio dormido... puede escucharla, pero ella no lo sabe y eso le duele, no te preocupes, estarán bien" lo que la hizo desistir una vez más de la idea, y sólo quedarse a apreciar la hermosa voz que su hija tenía, como de un soprano, dulce y tierna... tan digna de su Renéesme, tan parecida a ese carácter suyo, dulce y amable con los demás, tan diferente a ella que era impulsiva y enojona, su hija era miel... y por eso le dolía en cierto modo que ya estuviera grande y que ahora se fuera a alejar de ella de cierto modo para entrar en su vida amorosa junto con Jake... pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? Así era la ley de la vida y le consolaba saber que al menos serían tan felices como ella y Edward.

La canción prosiguió mientras ella recordaba todo eso.

**Si un secreto viaje quieres emprender  
a tu lado estaré también...  
¿dónde ocultan las hadas  
todos sus secretos?  
Tal vez los revelan con lindas miradas,  
si estás enfadado olvida reproches,  
pues las buenas noches  
yo te quiero dar...**

Al terminar la última estrofa, Nessie se inclinó para besar a Jacob, derramando lágrimas por no haber sido correspondida y ocasionando que su madre entrara hecha una furia a su habitación, dispuesta a ahorcar a Jake por haber sido tan desconsiderado. Edward volvió a intervenir, resultaba irónico, pero así era, quería que su niña fuera feliz y aunque no le parecía del todo la idea de que tuviera novio, debía explicarle lo que en realidad había pasado. Así que tras sentarse en la cama de Nessie y recibirla entre sus brazos, le explicó que Jake había estado semi-dormido y que había escuchado todo pero lo había tomado como un sueño, que no se preocupara, que él también la amaba y que les daba su permiso para ser novios. Al instante su llanto se esfumó para convertirse en la más hermosa sonrisa, y recostarse a su lado, tocándole la cara para transmitirle un mensaje "Te amo" con lo que la sonrisa de Jake apareció.

"Bien, a dormir ahora, señorita" le mandó su padre, dejándola ahí abrazada con Jake, ante la atónita mirada de Bella. "Que tengas buenas noches, cariño" se despidieron ambos, Bella con desconfianza y Edward sonriéndole a manera de tranquilizarla. "Hasta mañana, papá y mamá" les devolvió la sonrisa la chica, antes de hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Jacob que la abrazó incoscientemente hasta el día siguiente en que despertó alentado por la fragancia que esta despedía, tan dulce como ella, también. Jacob se sonrojó brevemente al ver que estaban abrazados, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Nessie acarició su rostro y murmuró un "Te amo" que el correspondió inmediatamente.

Así que la canción había sido el inicio de un sueño maravilloso a su lado...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas especiales de la autora:** Bueno, otro Nessie/Jacob, que es mi pareja favorita, en este caso, quise hacer a Nessie algo más extrovertida y bueno, también que se le declarara a Jake de un modo especial, y esto fue lo que salió, por si les suena conocida la canción es Mirumo's Waltz del animé Mirmo Zibang, traducida por Audiomaster 3000 y Marianne y cantada en versión fandub por Lucy Sánchez, del cual tomé su lyric. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, gracias por leer.


End file.
